One Difference
by Shishu
Summary: What would happen if gohan died in the cell games? Or, commited suicide. I have written a story about the tournement, but remember gohan died in the cell games, and ANYTHING *hint hint* could've changed... R&R. Chapter 5 is up! It's long, but worth it!
1. We'll Fight Too!

I don't own dbz, or anything!  
  
KAMEHAMEHA!  
  
"That's it, son. Feel the pain of loss, and let that be your weapon." Goku was encouraging his son to push himself over the edge, to beat Cell once and for all. And he did.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cell was dead. Everybody was happy.  
  
"You did it Gohan. I'm very proud. Goodbye, my son." But Gohan too felt guilty. He felt it was his fault his dad was dead. If he had killed Cell before, Goku wouldn't have been dead. It was all his fault.  
  
"No, Dad. It was my fault in the first place." And with that, Gohan powered up a ki-blast, and aimed it at himself. He lay there on the ground. Everybody froze. Krillin not only was sad about the loss of two of his greatest companions, but how he was gonna break the news to Chi-Chi (assuming he had to, because everybody always told him he had to).  
  
Everyone there just stared at him, as corpse slowly disappeared. His last words were, "Thanks, Dad."  
  
With the dragonballs, they wished back Trunks, but couldn't wish back Gohan because suicide was considered a natural cause of death. Besides, it had been Gohan's choice to die.  
  
Seven years later, Vegeta sat in front of the TV, flicking the channels.  
  
"What's wrong with this stinkin' TV?! There's nothing good on!" Vegeta was about to blast the TV, but remembered that Bulma wasn't going to buy him a another TV. He had already destroyed 5.  
  
"Well, maybe you have no taste," Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
"No, I mean on every channel is that weakling Mr. Satan. He took all the credit for Gohan's victory. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Yeah, people should know the truth about what really happened." Bulma was surprised that Vegeta wasn't thinking of himself.  
  
"That's not what I meant, woman. When I beat that weakling, people will think I beat Cell, and I'll get the credit."  
  
"Oh, that's so much better," Bulma said sarcastically. She should've known.  
  
"So Mr. Satan, how do you think your going to do in the World Martial Arts Tournament, this year?" An announcer from the TV, asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe they should send the prize money to my mailbox. I mean, I did save the world," the big lying weakling responded, and started laughing.  
  
"That's it! I'll enter the stupid tournament and beat the pants of Mr. Satan. I'll be champion!"  
  
"Hey mom. What's up?" Trunks said to his mother, because he got bored of playing video games.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Your dad just wants to beat Mr. Satan in the upcoming tournament."  
  
"Ooooooooooo! Can I enter?"  
  
"Absolutely not. You're too young."  
  
"Didn't Kakkarot enter when he was 12?"  
  
"Yes, but Trunks is 8. That's 4 years older."  
  
"Well, when I fought Kakkarot's son, I would say he was about 5 years old."  
  
"Oh, alright. Trunks can enter the tournament."  
  
"Speakin' of me," said a very familiar voice.  
  
"And me," said another familiar voice.  
  
"We'll fight too!" They said together.  
  
"Did you just hear something?" Bulma said, a bit freaked out.  
  
"You mean Kakkarot and his son's voice, yes," Vegeta said.  
  
"Who in Dende was that?" Trunks said, unbelievingly.  
  
"Kakkarot, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, and Gohan's here too!"  
  
"Hi!" Gohan said. Vegeta was astounded, and couldn't figure out how the hec they're doing this, but then realized they were talking through King Kai.  
  
"So, Kakkarot, you think you cab beat me in the tournament?"  
  
"Well, yeah." "Dad, is he really as strong as you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm stronger."  
  
"We'll see." "And Mr. Satan having my glory is better then you, any day."  
  
"Ha!" Bulma said under her breath. "So guys, how are you gonna get into the living world? Dragonballs?"  
  
"Nope. Seems we've got some credit."  
  
"Baba checked it out for us. We can go to the living world for a whole 24 hours."  
  
"But I thought she said 1 day."  
  
"It's the same thing, Dad."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Gohan wished his dad was as smart as he was strong. Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones like that. 


	2. Everybody finds out and has a different ...

Okay, this chapter will be much better.  
  
"So, Kakkarot, are you really going to be able to come to living for one day?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Yup," Goku responded.  
  
"How about we invite the other guys to come to the tournament? It'll be a big get together!" Bulma suggested.  
  
"Okay," Gohan agreed.  
  
"Oh, not those weaklings!" Vegeta moaned.  
  
"Do not call them weaklings! If you don't want them to come, then no gravity room for a month!" Like Chi-Chi with Goku, Bulma had a certain power over Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, alright." Gohan made a small snicker. Luckily, Vegeta didn't hear.  
  
"Well, be sure to call everyone. Especially my mom!" Gohan reminded Bulma.  
  
"Wait, before you go, I have to tell you something, Goku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a son named Goten. He's best friends with Trunks."  
  
"Oh! That's great!"  
  
"I can't believe I have a brother!"  
  
"Well, bye for now!" Goku said.  
  
"Uh, mom," Trunks asked. "How did that Goku guy do that?"  
  
"Well, Trunks, Goku's with this guy King Kai, and King Kai can talk, telepathically, so when Goku puts his hand on King Kai's back, he can talk to us."  
  
"Oh." Trunks' mom said it so fast, he could barely understand what his mom said.  
  
Bulma decided to call Kuririn first.  
  
"Hello?" Kamesennin said from the other line.  
  
"Kamesennin, it's me Bulma."  
  
"Oh, hi Bulma." He said it his 'unique' way.  
  
"Shut up you nasty perv, and get Kuririn on the phone. I have some very important information for him."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hello?" Kuririn said.  
  
"You won't believe who I just heard from."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Goku and Gohan."  
  
"What!? What did they say? How are they doing? What's it like being dead twice?"  
  
"Slow down! Goku said that he and Gohan could come back for a day. They're going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Cool! But I'm not so sure I can't enter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I grew out my hair. And-"  
  
"Lemme' guess, only true martial artists are bald. Your still stuck on that?"  
  
"Well, even if I was still bald, I couldn't enter, because I have a wife, a kid, and a perv."  
  
"Nobody cares about the perv, but your kid is important. Your wife can you're your butt. Well, maybe 18 will like the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni."  
  
"I'll ask her." Kuririn puts his hand on the receiver. "18, can I enter the World Martial Arts Tournament? Goku and Gohan are coming back, and they're going to enter. There's a 10,000,000 zeni prize." "Okay. I guess I'll enter too. I mean, you barely have a chance." Krillin takes his hand off the receiver.  
  
"I'll be able too. 18 wants to enter too."  
  
"Great! Seeya in a month," Bulma said.  
  
"Bye!" Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
"Now, who should I call next?"  
  
"What about your weak old boyfriend, what's his name, Yamcha?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, Yamcha. I'll call him." Bulma dialed Yamcha's phone number. She knew it by heart.  
  
"Hello, Yamcha? This is Bulma"  
  
"Hey Bulma. What's up?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I just heard from Goku and Gohan."  
  
"Wow! What did they want?"  
  
"Well, they are able to come back to earth for a day, so they're going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. It'll be a big reunion."  
  
"I guess I could enter. But I would probably embarrass myself."  
  
"Awwwww.. come on. It's for fun. We all know Gohan will win."  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well anyway, you gonna enter?"  
  
"Oh, alright. I haven't been doing too much fighting anyway."  
  
"Good. The tournament will be in a month so start training. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Bulma hung up the phone  
  
"So, how are you going to reach the three eyed freak, the short clown, and the Namek?" Vegeta questioned his wife.  
  
"Their names are Tien, Chiatzou, and Piccolo." Bulma corrected, with an annoyed and angry look in her eyes. "Tien and Chiatzou are always together. Tien has a cell-phone, and I'm sure I can connect to Piccolo from Yajirobe's cell-phone, since Korin's Tower is right below Kami's Lookout." Bulma dialed Tien's first.  
  
  
  
At the place where Tien was training,  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!  
  
"Tien, what's that noise?" Chiatzou said, at the deserted landscape of their training.  
  
"Um., nothing. Probably just a bird or something."  
  
"It better not be your cell-phone. You promised. No electronic devices when were training."  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Tien looked in his pocket from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Darn, it's Bulma," he muttered to himself. "Chiatzou, I only got my cell- phone, so I could communicate with the gang." He takes out his cell-phone.  
  
"You made a promise!"  
  
"Shhhh. It's Bulma. Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tien. It's Bulma," Bulma said on the other end.  
  
"Hey Bulma. What's up?"  
  
"Omigod! Guess who I just heard from?"  
  
"What, Goku and Gohan?" Tien said sarcastically.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Tien's mouth dropped. Chiatzou, not hearing the conversation, gave Tien a queer look.  
  
"Yup. They're gonna be in the next Tournament. It's not like if you enter, you'll win, but how 'bout entering for old times sake?"  
  
"Count me in! And Chiatzou would want to enter too."  
  
"Okay. So, we're all gonna meet, except Piccolo because he's, well, you know, at Capsule Corp. in a month. I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So, what did Bulma want?" Chiatzou asked the three-eyed warrior.  
  
"She heard from Goku and Gohan, and they're able to come back for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament." At this news, Chiatzou fainted.  
  
  
  
Then, Bulma called Yajirobe to reach Piccolo. Obviously, Yajirobe would never want to enter.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!  
  
"Yajirobe, is that a cell-phone I hear?" Korin asked the fatso.  
  
"So?" Yajirobe implied.  
  
"You're a monk. No man-made devices up here."  
  
"Just lemme take this call."  
  
"Okay, but just this once!" Korin walked away muttering something like, "Why doesn't he just go back? He never really liked it here anyway. Now that I think of it, why did I let him here in the first place? He's always talking my senzu beans, like he doesn't eat enough already. He should go to."  
  
"HELLo?"  
  
"Hey Yajirobe! It's Bulma, " she said from the other line.  
  
"Oh. Hey Bulma. Wha sup'?"  
  
"Well, I need to talk to Piccolo ASAP. It's important."  
  
"Whatever." He puts his hand on the cell-phone. "Hey Piccolo, Bulma's, here and she wants to talk to you. Says it's important," Yajirobe yelled up to Kami's (well, technically now Dende's) Lookout.  
  
"Huh?" Said the familiar green Namekian. "You just ruined a perfectly good meditation. But still, if Bulma says something is important, it usually is." He flies down from Kami's Lookout (I like to call it that, 'cause a guardian of the earth is called a Kami, but that's only because he was the only other guardian of the earth's name known, besides Dende) to Korin Tower.  
  
"Well, where is she?" He asked, looking around for the annoying blue haired yeller.  
  
"Um, she's on the phone." Yajirobe looked at him with an 'everyone who's an anyone should know that' sort of look  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Piccolo turned a little scarlet. Yajirobe walked out of the room, and when he was at of earshot, started laughing like mad at Piccolo. Korin just stared.  
  
"Bulma, are you there?"  
  
"Oh, hello Piccolo," she responded from the other line  
  
"So, why did you resort to calling me? This better be important."  
  
"Well, Vegeta was to lazy to get off his bum, and you ABSOULUTELY need to know about this..."  
  
"Get to the point women."  
  
"Sheesh, aliens are so rude," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"N-nothing. But anyway, I just got the greatest news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gohan and Goku are coming back for a day! For the Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Ah, Gohan," a tear trickled down the brave warrior's face, but was quickly wiped away.  
  
"Yes, it is quite amazing. It'll be in 1 month. Are you in?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"So, I will see you in a month. Bye."  
  
"Good-bye." Piccolo threw the cell-phone to the ground; not noticing it broke, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and started jumping around, flipping, singing, and dancing some, er, strange poses. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Popo, Dende, Yajirobe, and Korin, were all watching, snickering.  
  
"Perfect Kodak moment. Lucky I've got my camera," Yajirobe whispered, so he wouldn't be pummeled, and started talking pictures.  
  
"I thought you said that was it!" Korin hissed.  
  
"Come on, the Z-Fighters could use a laugh."  
  
And last but certainly not least,  
  
"I'm back Mama! I really love having fish for dinner," said the cute little miniature 7-year-old Goku that was his second son Goten, carrying a fish 10 times his size.  
  
"Thank you Goten. If only your father and brother were here. I haven't had to cook as much as your father could eat in years," His mother Ch-Chi said.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!  
  
"Oh, it's the phone. I wonder who would be calling us?" She picked up the phone "Hello? Son residence. Chi-Chi speaking."  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi! It's Bulma," the blue-haired women said from the other end.  
  
"Hello Bulma. What's up?"  
  
"Well, today Vegeta saw that on every channel was just that jerk Mr. Satan. Found out the World Martial Arts Tournament was coming up. He decided to enter. But then all of the sudden, two familiar voices were heard from the heavens. They said they were going to enter as well. Oh, and Trunks will enter. Maybe Goten should enter too. But anyway, guess who the voices were?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Goku and Gohan!"  
  
"Wh-what? My Husband, and first child, are coming to earth for the first time in 7 years?!"  
  
"Yep. But only for a day."  
  
"Oh, this is fantastic! I haven't been this happy in years!"  
  
"Yes, it is truly remarkably. The tournament will be in 1 month."  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
"See you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"So Mom, who was it on you phone?" The second son of Goku asked his mother.  
  
"It was Bulma, Goten. And you get to meet your daddy and brother!" Chi-Chi picked up Goten and was repeating it over and over again. "I hope Gohan was studying in the Other World and not training. But, then again, Goku really never went to school himself. Oh, I'll never have a great scholar!"  
  
Was Gohan studying in the Other World? Maybe. How is Goten gonna learn to fly? He does learn. Will Gohan have anything to do with Videl, and will she learn to fly? That'll be in a far ahead in the story. And will Goku ever learn the word modesty? Wait that was the 21st Tournament. Find out soon enough! (Or maybe not that soon. Sorry the chapter took so long!). 


	3. Training

Hehehe. Now it's time for everyone to train! Remember, I don't own dbz! But I wish I did.  
  
  
  
"Well, I've told everyone," Bulma said, as she put down the phone one more time. Vegeta started walking away to go back to training, but Bulma stopped him at once. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To get back to my training, women," Vegeta replied.  
  
"No you are not! You called the other Z-Fighters names again! You know the consequences."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts about it, unless it's me hitting yours with a frying pan! In front of our son. You're taking the trash out, or it's no meals and gravity room for a week." Vegeta grumbled as he head towards the trash bag. Bulma smirked in pleasure as she watch his husband, who was the strongest man alive (hence the word 'alive'), grumble as he headed towards the trash bag.  
  
  
  
One week later, everyone is training. Let's visit the Kame House first to see how Kuririn is doing (notice I said how Kuririn is doing, not Eighteen). This should be interesting.  
  
"Okay, honey. I'm ready for breakfast," said the formerly bald, no- nosed midget. But there was no response. "Eighteen?" As Kuririn walked into the Kame House, Eighteen jumped out, hurling a frying pan at her Husband. Luckily, Kuririn Dodged.  
  
"All I want is my breakfast!!!"  
  
"You'll have to earn it, Kuririn!" Marron walked out of the house and tilted her head in a Hamtaro sort of way, and looked as if to say, Heke? (Go to www.hamtaro.com for the definition).  
  
Krillin made another quick dodge, and put his hands to his head, and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" But didn't realize his daughter was there, and she was crying because he was too busy trying to get into the house. But just as he was about to go in,  
  
BANG! Eighteen hit him right on the head.  
  
"That's for using Solar Flare when our daughter is around," Eighteen said to Kuririn, and started laughing as he started clutching his forehead, whimpering in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Marron. So, what's for breakfast anyway, now that I've earned it?"  
  
"Your least favorite. Burnt toast."  
  
"Arrrrrrgh!"  
  
Now, let's where Piccolo is training, and then to Kami's lookout. Probably very boring, but what about those pictures Yajirobe took, hm?  
  
"Ah, sweet solitude. A peaceful meditation under a waterfall (kinda got that from Lord Slug). No interruptions," Piccolo said, as he was doing just that. He is trying to focus his energy. You can see sparks flying out. His mind is focused.  
  
"Move the tree," Piccolo thinks in his head. He starts to concentrate more. He's powering up.  
  
"Move the tree towards me," Piccolo repeats, but this time out loud.  
  
And yes, he moves the tree. BORING! Let's check out what's up with those pictures.  
  
"These are gonna go all around the web!" Yajirobe yelled to Korin excitedly.  
  
"And exactly what web?" The old cat replied.  
  
"I'm talking about the internet, duh!"  
  
"Don't tell me, you have a computer, too?"  
  
"Of course not. Where the heck would I plug it in?" Korin makes a sweatdrop. "I brought a laptop!" Korin falls down. Yajirobe reaches into his pocket, and takes out a capsule, and throws it on a mat, so it won't get damaged.  
  
"Now let's see, I'll have to get my scanner out-"  
  
"Okay, how much more do you have?!" An angry Korin asked.  
  
"Uh, none?" But Korin didn't believe him. He picked him up, put him upside down, until all of the capsules came out. There were batteries, Gamboys, a battery powered TV, and even a popcorn maker! Korin just walked off yelling angrily.  
  
Yajirobe scanned the photos of Piccolo in the computer, and them up at his website, and also sent them to all of the Z-Fighters.  
  
"Now I just wait a month for Goku and Gohan to show the pictures to. Even Gohan might get a laugh out of it. Can't wait to see that priceless face on Piccolo when HE sees them..  
  
  
  
Back at the Kame House, Marron is on neopets, when suddenly, she saw that somebody had received pictures in the e-mail.  
  
"I don't think I should open that. It might be Kamesennin's. Last time I opened his e-mail, I thought playboy might be something like Gameboy, but instead, he had pictures of naked ladies. Better ask Daddy first. Daddy!" Marron's father came to see what was up.  
  
"What is it?" Kuririn asked his daughter.  
  
"Somebody got new pictures. But I'm afraid to open them."  
  
Kuririn made a chuckle. "Don't worry, sweetie. They're not the Turtle Hermit's. They're mine." Kuririn opens the e-mail, and his eye bulge out, and then starts cracking up the pictures of Piccolo dancing.  
  
"Eighteen, Muten Roshi you've got to come see this!" Kuririn's wife, and the nasty old master come to see what they've got to see.  
  
As soon as they do, Kamesennin starts laughing like mad, and even Eighteen manages a snicker.  
  
"Who sent it?" Kamesennin asks Kuririn after he regains himself.  
  
"Look, Yajirobe!"  
  
  
  
At Capsule Corp. in the Gravity Room, Vegeta is about to make a very important discovery (you probably already know).  
  
"Can't-move I've-got-to-try," stuttered the 8-year-old son of Vegeta, Trunks.  
  
"Heh. 500 times gravity is a man's training level. Why don't you go and play with that stupid second son of Kakkarot. Go-whatever," Vegeta teased.  
  
"He is stupid, I'll tell you that. But I can go super." Before Vegeta could ask "And what is that supposed to mean? Some stupid kid thing?" His question was answered. The youngest SSJ ever has just changed (but it's not Trunks).  
  
"WHAT??? When was it that the transformation of the Saiyan race, which took me YEARS to accomplish, was reduced to a child's play thing?! Wait, it was when Kakkarot and his first brat (well, he's not stupid, because he had to be tutored) were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But still. Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah Dad?" The purple-haired seven-year-old answered to his father.  
  
"When did you, er- when did this happen.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I was at Goten's, or sumethin'." And he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Can Kakkarot's youngest brat, Goten or whatever you call him, can he turn SSJ as well?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Except I'm stronger, cuz I'm a year older, he doesn't know how to fly yet."  
  
"Only a little," Vegeta thought. "That'll change soon."  
  
"Trunks, I want you to try to hit me in the face," Vegeta asked his son.  
  
"Why'd I want to that, Dad?" He questioned his father.  
  
"If you do, I'll take you to the playground for an hour."  
  
"Oh, cool!" With that, Trunks desperately to hit his father's more experienced, and wiser face. When he did, a great triumph reigned within him. But then, Vegeta annoyed at his son's hit, gave him a nice big punch to the nose.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!" Cried Trunks, clutching his face. "You never said you'd hit me back!"  
  
"I never said I wouldn't." He had one of those famous Vegeta smirks, but it suddenly turned to a sigh. "C'mon Trunks, were going to the playground."  
  
"Yeah! OWWWWWWWWW!" He had let go of his face.  
  
As they were walking out of the gravity room, Trunks was jumping up and down (saiyans heal quickly) yelling, "We're going to the park, we're going to the park!" Vegeta just KNEW he would regret this. As Trunks went back to his room to change clothes, the computer caught the corner of Vegeta's eye.  
  
It said that Bulma had gotten some pictures. Always wanting to find a new way to annoy her, Vegeta went over to the computer, and opened up the pictures. He stared for a split second, and then started laughing like mad. Bulma rushed in to see what happened, and just shot an angry look at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you-," but she didn't finish her sentence, because Vegeta pointed to the computer, and she joined her husband in the laughter. Trunks came in, but just gave a Heke? look like Marron's. He'd never really seen Piccolo before.  
  
  
  
To the Son household! Trunks and his mother have just arrived for a late lunch  
  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi! Did you get those pictures from Yajirobe yet?" Bulma asked the wife of Goku  
  
"What are you talking about?" She responded; not knowing what she's missing.  
  
"Oh, you probably got them right now." They went inside the house to check the computer, and then there was yet another round of loud laughing. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Guess what, Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend.  
  
"What?" the Goku look-alike asked his best friend.  
  
"My dad took me to the park, cuz I hit him in the face," Trunks said in a show-offy voice.  
  
"Well, that's not a very nice thing to do!"  
  
"My dad's TOUGH. But, he hit me back."  
  
"Oh. Uh, Trunks, I've been thinking,'" Goten was moving his foot side to side in the dirt.  
  
"That's a change of pace. You thinking."  
  
"Could you, er- show me er- how to er- fly?"  
  
"What? Well, it's a hard, and um, complicated, and hard process, and it's not easy to teach!" Goten is Trunks' best bud, but he likes the advantage in battle.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Whined Goten with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, he won't cry when I start to fly when we spar anymore," Trunks thought. "Alright," he said aloud.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
  
So, they went to a reasonably far away place (so not to destroy the house), and Trunks started to show.  
  
"Well, basically, you take your energy and put it under you. You do know how to control it?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I even know the Kamehameha wave."  
  
"How? Your dad and brother are both dead."  
  
"Mama invited Kuririn over for dinner one day. She got upset, cuz Kamesennin was there. He told me he'd show me the Kamehameha, but Kuririn insisted he would, cuz he's 10 times stronger." Goten starts to have a flashback.  
  
  
  
"Now Goten, you pull your arms back like this," Kuririn said to the young warrior. "And say, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A small blue light came out of Kuririn's hands, and hit a tree.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
"Okey-dokey," the cute little seven-year-old said to his late father's best friend. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHKAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A green light, MUCH bigger than Kuririn's came out of Goten's hand, and blew up the tree Kuririn hit."  
  
"Wow," Muten Roshi implied. "It's bigger than his dad's first try. That one that wrecked that car."  
  
"But, he said it wrong." Goten hung his head low "Don't worry." Kuririn patted his head and let out a small laugh. "You'll get the words right in no time. You sure have the power, though. You remind me a lot of your dad.  
  
  
  
"And then he started talking about my dad, and everything, and ended up crying," finished Goten.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. But anyway, try flying now," replied Trunks.  
  
"Okay!" And with that, Goten went into a sudden silence; concentrating on his task. Within five minutes, Goten was 10 feet in the air. "I did it! I did it! Yeah! I'm flying. Wait until mom sees this."  
  
"Just don't fly to high or you'll-" But Trunks couldn't finish his sentence, because a loud THUD could be heard.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I got boo-boo!" Trunks was rolling around with laughter, as he looked at the gigantic lump on Goten's forehead.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Goten. "I'm tellin'!"  
  
"Don't be a wussy-crybaby-tattle-tale, Goten. Only sissies are tattle- tales," said Trunks after he restored himself  
  
"Oh kay. But don't laugh at me again!"  
  
"Right. Now this time, more energy, but don't fly as high, or you'll fall again. Also, try to control more."  
  
"Gotcha.'" Once again, silence fell upon Goten. This time, within 3 minutes he was up. But this time, he went slowly so not to fall easily. He flew up 40 feet, and gracefully guided himself through the air. He dropped a couple of time, but he flew around 200 feet before he fell. Trunks started to let out a snicker, but quickly held his mouth when Goten shot him an angry glare, which quickly turned into a smile his dad might wear.  
  
The phrase "at first you don't succeed, try, try, again," definitely applied to Goten. Soon, he was just able to go up into the air, and float around. After about 2 hours, Goten could fly like a super saiyan.  
  
"Lunch!" Cried the voice of Chi-Chi. Bulma had offered to help, but Chi-Chi politely rejected the uh, 'kind' offer. Like all saiyans would, the two boys rushed for the meal that awaited them.  
  
"Goten, ya wanna spar as SSJs, now that you can fly?" Trunks asked his best friend.  
  
"Sure. That sounds fun. As long as my mom doesn't see. She doesn't really like it," Goten said, as he started to remember when he first turned SSJ (the flashback from the episode when he REALLY turns super for the first time). His mom had called him a little monster.  
  
After about 5 servings of a well-deserved lunch (Trunks and Goten said it was just a snack), Trunks and Goten had an SSJ sparring match. At first, it was just on the ground, with occasional jumps, but eager to test his flying abilities, Goten took up into the air, and Trunks immediately followed. The fight remained up in the air. I'll leave it at that.  
  
  
  
Let's check how Tien and Chiatzou are doing. You're probably wondering how the HELL they're gonna get the pictures. I'll give you a clue: The phone was a Motorola.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!  
  
"Who is it this time?" Said an annoyed Chiatzou.  
  
"Lemme check," responded Tien. "Actually, somebody sent me pictures. In fact, it's Yajirobe."  
  
"What, is that one of those new phones which have awesome games, internet access, and you can send pictures?" Tien stared at his buddy blankly.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Cool! Lemme see." Tien made a sweatdrop.  
  
"Um, okay then." Tien opened the e-mail.  
  
"I wonder what kind of pictures Yajirobe would-" But before he could finish his sentence, Chiatzou's question was answered.  
  
Both Tien and Chiatzou burst out with laughter, when the three-eyed man, clown-boy, saw the green guy dancing and singing.  
  
  
  
Yamcha's house. What can I say, except that he's training, Puar's watching, and Oolong trying to build an emergency get-away car so doesn't have to be near the next major battle. Enough said.  
  
"HIYA!" Yamcha yelled, as he threw a roundhouse kick to the air. He was wearing the orange gi with the turtle symbol in the backyard of his house. "HIYA!" Yelled the second-to-weakest Z-fighter again; this time punching upwards. He made a couple combinations, and some KIYAs, and then jumped up, and was soon floating in midair.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHKAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha screamed, as a blue light came and made a 200-foot hole. Not bad, considering it's practice.  
  
"Phew, that was a nice train," Yamcha said as he headed toward the ground, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, Yamcha. I liked how you ended things with a 'bang,'" said the familiar voice of that floating blue cat Puar to her best friend. "You deserve a good ole' water break."  
  
"Okay." The two walked back into the house, and noticed Oolong trying to make sure he doesn't have anything to do with anymore "scary monsters." Yamcha was too tired, so Puar went over to Oolong, the cowardly pig, to deal with him.  
  
Yamcha got a glass of water, and checked out his e-mail. He suspiciously surveyed the e-mail Yajirobe had sent him, in case it was a virus.  
  
"I wonder what the fatso would want to-" But before he could say 'send me," he was cracking up because his question was answered: Pictures of Piccolo dancing and singing.  
  
The laughter of Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong shook the house. Oolong especially was laughing, after all those times he'd been freaked out by the Namekian. We'll end there for now.  
  
  
  
So, how'd you like the 3rd chapter? Next time, I'll begin with Goku and Gohan's training. 1 of 3 questions answered. Trust me, they'll all be answered. You can guess which one's gonna be answered next by what I'm callin' chapter four. It'll be, The day of the tournament arrives, Gohan, have you been doing your homework? They'll be a dbz classic ending for episodes titled like that. By the way, did you notice that when someone couldn't finish their sentence it was because they were laughing? Heh. 


	4. Day of gathering for the Tournament

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned dbz! Oh I wish I owned Gohan! But I do own the characters I created.  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Other World. A young, blonde haired boy with a ring floating over his head was sparring with his dad (who was also blonde and had a ring over his head), and winning. Believe it or not, this boy saved the earth seven years ago from the evil monster android seven years ago (it was Mr. Satan, if that's what your thinking). Yes, this boy was none other than Son Gohan. And about the Other World Tournament, guess who won?  
  
A short, blue catfish-like man (he too was dead. You can tell by the ring) was observing the super-saiyan spar from the sidelines. To the un- trained eye, this was all just a blur, because of Goku and Gohan's tremendous super-saiyan speed. But King Kai was a martial arts master. About 14 years ago, he had trained Goku for the battle with the saiyans. When Gohan committed suicide out of the guilt of his father's death, North Kai had decided to teach Gohan the two techniques he had taught his father all those years ago: Kaio-Ken, and Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb, for all you English fans). But to King Kai's surprise (but not Goku's), he mastered both of them in 7 hours. But that's all in the past. Let's venture toward what's happening now.  
  
"Gohan, I believe it's time for homework," North Kai yelled to the youngest SSJ2. Gohan stopped abruptly, as he was going to jab his father in the jaw.  
  
"Awwwww, do I have to?" Gohan wined.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that wine? Oh that, was a good one!" King Kai started snorting with laughter. Another cheesy, pathetic, nobody laughs at joke.  
  
"Oh, will you give up! Nobody laughs at your jokes, North Kai," said the voice of his rival, West Kai behind him.  
  
"Who asked you? But anyway, don't you think your mom will give you homework the day you arrive at the tournament? If you do it now, you won't have to do it later."  
  
"Alright," Gohan sighed. He fell downwards, and sat on the ground. King Kai gave him a piece of paper, and a pencil.  
  
"Hey, this isn't homework! These are your corny jokes!" King Kai looked at him, slightly offended, and then gave him the REAL homework sheet, and walked away muttering, "Hmpf! Kids these days, no respect."  
  
"Or maybe it's just because your jokes are so bad," West Kai said again.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!"  
  
Goku plops down next to Gohan, to see what his son is doing for homework. "So, Gohan, what did King Kai give you today?" Goku asked his son, as if he himself could do the homework of an 18-year-old.  
  
"Oh, just stuff with radiuses," Gohan responded plainly, because he knew his dad all too well.  
  
"What's a ra-di-us?"  
  
"Do you know what pi is, Dad?  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Really?" Gohan was surprised by this, but King Kai knew what was coming. The hungry dead man was all too predictable.  
  
"Yup. It's a tasty treat with a yummy crust, fruity filling." Gohan falls down, while King Kai was snorting with laughter.  
  
"Yes, but that's a different kind of pie," Gohan said, getting back up. "The one I'm talking about is spelled P I."  
  
"But I thought the pi I'm talking about is spelled P I." Gohan falls again.  
  
"That's spelled P I E. The one I'm talking about is mathematical term. (= 22/7 or 3.14. To figure out a circumference, you simply square the radius, and multiply it times Pi. So the formula for a circumference is (X R2. Quite simple, really." But his dad thought it was anything but simple, as he stared in awe at his son. Well, maybe anything but simple and easy, but the point is, Gohan is not only stronger, but smarter than his dad.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on earth, everyone else is training as hard as ever, to try and get fourth place at World Martial Art Tournament. But little do they know, fifth is really the place they're fighting for.  
  
  
  
Far from Mt. Paouz, in New York City, there lives a 4th grade girl named Allison. Right now, she is ending school, talking with her friends about her all time favorite show; DragonBall Z.  
  
"So guys, have you been watching the new episodes?" She asks her friends (who are all boys).  
  
"Definitely! Today I think they're gonna finally start the World Martial Arts Tournament," responds her redhead friend Noah.  
  
"Uh-huh. It'll be so cool. Goten'll Goku! What a happy day that will be," says her other friend, Jack.  
  
"But just think, if Gohan had actually been training, instead of studying those seven years, he'd probably have reached SSJ 3 already."  
  
"I guess you're right," Scott, another friend of Allison's, responds.  
  
"But I know there's something else that's gonna happen in the tournament, that causes a delay; MAJOR delay."  
  
"Tell us!" All three of the boys plead.  
  
"Nope! But we gotta leave. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
In other World, Gohan has finished his work King Kai gave him.  
  
"Dad, I'm going over there to lay down 'kay?" Gohan tells his father.  
  
"Sure. When you're ready to get back to training, just lemme know, " Goku responds.  
  
Gohan walks over to the spot he pointed to, and lays back, and gazes into the sky of Grand Kai's planet.  
  
  
  
Allison's walking down the stairs, but slowly. She sighs, as she looks through her day, wishing she could be somewhere else. She remembers what happened on the third, or second day of school. Kids were being taken out, and Mrs. Mattingly said it was just traffic.  
  
"Yeah right," she said to herself. There was traffic for a reason. 9- 11 was definitely a day to remember, but not in a good way. But Allison just kept thinking the silly little idea that Mirai Trunks would come in with his time machine and save the day.  
  
"Allison, dbz isn't real!" She said to herself again.  
  
"But I am," said a voice in her head.  
  
"Hi ya Gohan!" Allison yelled telepathically. She had created a bond with him. Though, she always thought she made it up, and had no idea it was real.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Well, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, life in Other World just fine."  
  
"Other World? But, I thought you were in school." He is in school. Why couldn't I control him in my head to say, 'I got some hard math problems to work out, could you help, Allison thought.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, about the Other World thing, remember? I.. killed myself, because I felt I was guilty of Dad's death. I've been up here in Other World for seven years, and my dad and reached SSJ 3! But don't tell, we want it as a surprise for Vegeta. We're returning to the living world tomorrow!"  
  
That's strange. I didn't make him say that. What if it's. naaaaaaaaaah. Still...  
  
"Uh, Gohan, I have to go. Bye!"  
  
"Whatever. Bye!" She didn't cut the link. It cut itself. Or Gohan cut the link.  
  
  
  
The next morning, everybody's riding in Bulma's plane to Papaya Island for the World Martial Tournament.  
  
"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this. Are we there yet, woman?" Moaned Vegeta.  
  
"You just hold your horses, and wait!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"It'd be a lot easier to just fly without this embarrassment of speed plane."  
  
"Yeah, and you'll carry the ones who can't fly, seeing you're so strong, Mr. Super Saiyan!" Vegeta just growled angrily, and went to sit down, but not close to any of the others, not even his own son (but that's no surprise).  
  
"Man, this is gonna be mundo cool! Right, bro?" Kuririn says to Yamcha. Before he can respond, Chi-Chi cuts in.  
  
"Will you stop it with the bro, and mundo cool business? It's so annoying."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like it makes you sound any cooler. Seriously, you're a grown man!" Bulma adds.  
  
18 smiles (more like a smirk) at this because it's what she wanted to say to his husband for a long time, and now he was crimson red in the face.  
  
"So Kuririn, you've decided to grow some hair," Yamcha said hastily, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you like it?" Before Yamcha could respond, he was yet again interrupted. This time, by Vegeta.  
  
"If you ask me, it looks almost as stupid as this costume Bulma made me wear on Halloween. It had this helmet with antennas, a ridiculous red cape, a green uniform with underneath, and had this stupid belt. But it all fit in this tacky watch.  
  
"That does sound stupid," Kuririn says.  
  
"For sure!" Says Yamcha. All the boys agree, except Oolong because he's the only one who sees Bulma steaming up. And well, he's had previous records with Bulma's slap.  
  
"Chi-Chi, take the wheel for a second," Bulma said, as she went over to the guys. They were too busy making fun of what would have been the Great Saiyaman costume, and didn't notice Bulma with her big hammer.  
  
"Guys, look out!" Oolong tried to warn them, but it was too late. All seven of them were hit.  
  
"Ow!" Screamed Vegeta, Yamcha, Kamesennin, Tien, Chiatzou, Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Ow!" Yelled Oolong. "I didn't say anything bad!"  
  
"Yeah, but you only didn't because you knew you'd get hit on the head.  
  
Nobody really said anything, until about 30 minutes, when Bulma announced the arrival of Papaya Island.  
  
"We're here!" She announced.  
  
"Yippee!" Yelled Trunks and Goten in unison, as if they were Gotenks.  
  
"Finally," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll finally get to see my Goku," Chi-Chi whispered to herself.  
  
"Goku old, buddy old pal, I'm here to see ya!" Kuririn said. They exited the plane, and headed for Papaya Island.  
  
"Ah, good ole Papaya Island. So many fond memories," Kuririn said.  
  
"Yup. But I can't sense Goku anywhere," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah. Muten Roshi, do you sense Goku anywhere?"  
  
"No, but someone else we know is here. Look over there." Kamesennin points to a tree to the left, where a tall figure standing.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Yells Goten. Piccolo suddenly realizes who's here, and walks over to them to say hi.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, have you been able to sense Goku anywhere?" Asks Yamcha.  
  
"Nope. But I believe he should be coming soon. No doubt, with Instant Transmission," the green warrior responds.  
  
An air-car suddenly comes down with fat ole' Yajirobe.  
  
"Hey guys. Long time, no see," he says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh hey Yajirobe," Kuririn says, and let's out a little snicker.  
  
"Yeah, hi, Yamcha also says, as he let's out a small. Soon, almost everybody letting out tiny laughs.  
  
"What's so funny?" Demands Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kamesennin said as he regained himself.  
  
"I brought the you-know-whats to show the guys when they come," Yajirobe whispers.  
  
"Well, have you finally decided to get back to fighting?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Heck no! I'm just here to. deliver."  
  
"Well, the only time you ever did really help in battle was when you cut off-," But Kuririn was cut short by that glare-of-certain-death-if-you- don't-stop of, well, isn't it obvious. He didn't want to be reminded of his defeat against Kakkarot. This time, he has a secret weapon. Hehehe.  
  
  
  
Now let's venture to what is happened to Allison at the time when the gang was about to leave for the Papaya Island. She's busy watching DragonBall Z.  
  
"Allison, I'm so excited to finally get to be on earth!" Gohan said to her friend telepathically.  
  
"Yeah, sure." This is too weird.  
  
"Last time, on DragonBall Z," a voice from the TV said.  
  
"Show's on!" But suddenly, the TV just went berserk. "What the-"  
  
"Allison, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can't...with...stand..much..longer...getting...sucked...in... Seeya there Gohan!" And her very dream had come true: To be in the world of DBZ. But little did she know, that there was one difference.  
  
  
  
So, I'll leave you there with a bit of suspense. Chapter 4 is finished! In case you were wondering, the thing with Allison takes place a year ago, and at the end, I'll reveal who she REALLY is, and who she REALLY REALLY is. Hehehe! Sorry, I've gone crazy @#%#$#&#@&%^%^&)^(&*_^#@#^%@#*)(*()&()* 


	5. Instead of Camera Shy there's no Great S...

I do not own dbz, but Allison is all mine! And she is NOT Videl, superslipnotgoth! Videl comes in this chapter.  
"Wow," breathed Allison. "I believe I got sucked into the TV, so that must mean I'm on, HOLY COW, IT'S PAPAYA ISLAND!!!" Everybody around just stared at her like she was crazy. She made a nervous laugh, and blushed bright red.  
  
"Man, I gotta find Gohan!" She thought. At once, she spotted Piccolo (because he stands out so well) and then saw the others, looking for Goku AND Gohan.  
  
"Oh no!" Allison said again in her head. "I must have been sucked into an alternate of the DBZ world, because Gohan had died. But anyway, I must sign up for the tournament! Since my DBZ knowledge is my power, in here, boy am I strong!" And with that, she raced off to sign-up place.  
Other World.  
  
"Gohan, are you ready?" Goku asked his son.  
  
"Yup," the boy responded, as he grabbed his father's hand, and as soon as that, they were gone, and reappeared on the place they hadn't been for seven years.  
"Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kuririn, as he turned around to see his best friend. Instantly, everybody (except for Chi-Chi, Goten, who was hiding behind his mother's back, Trunks, and the "anti-socials) ran to Goku and Gohan once they saw him. Even Yajirobe!  
  
"It's been long!"  
  
"We missed you guys!" Piccolo, being one of the "anti-socials", did not run up to them. But he gave Gohan a smile, and said, "Hey kid. It's been a while." Gohan was so happy to see his friend, and walked up to Piccolo to give him a hug.  
  
He did not return it, but looked down at the boy, with a smile, as if to hug him.  
  
"Hey, Goku Gohan," Yajirobe called. "There's something I gotta show you." He brought out the pictures, to show the two warriors. As soon as they saw them, they were laughing like mad.  
  
"What's so funny?" Before Yajirobe could stop Piccolo from seeing, Gohan blasted them, and Yajirobe's life was saved.  
  
"Gohan, my little boy," his mother started to say. He looked at her, and Gohan went running over to hug his mother, but her voice suddenly turned stern "Have you been doing your homework?"  
  
Gohan made a slick smirk, and replied, "Yes. We set up a schedule. Dad and I would wake up at 4:00 AM to spar. At 7:00 AM, King Kai would teach me. At 12:30 PM, it was lunchtime at 1:30-"  
  
"Why 1 whole hour?" Kuririn blurted out, but then suddenly knew the answer.  
  
"Well, because we saiyans eat A LOT, and we need a lunch period twice as long. As I was saying, 12:30 PM is lunchtime, then King Kai teaches me some more till' 3:30 PM, then it's recess! When it's 6:00 AM, King Kai gives me homework, and whenever I'm finished, Dad and I will spar until 10:00 PM, and then go to sleep. But on weekends, we just spar all day (unless King Kai gives me a long-term project)."  
  
"I guess that's okay. I'm very proud about how you were responsible like that, Gohan."  
  
"Thank you, Mother. Anyway, do you wanna stay for the fights anyway?" The youngest Super Saiya-jin (or so he thought) asked.  
  
"Sure, why not. I got nothing better to do" he responded. Gohan looked at his mother again, and spotted a round little face, with a familiar black hairstyle, but it quickly went behind Chi-Chi.  
  
"Now Goten, say hi to your older brother," she told her youngest son. Goten crept out from behind.  
  
"Hi little guy," Gohan said gently, and bended down a little. "I'm Gohan, your older brother."  
  
"Hello. My name's Goten. I'm seven years old." Gohan starts to remember when he was seven. He was fighting Garlic Jr., the second time (but didn't now it).  
  
"And I'm your daddy, Goku." The pure saiyan said to the child of his he never had seen, until now.  
  
"Hi," Goten said shyly. He looked at his father for two seconds, then ran up to him shouting, "Daddy!" He nearly knocked him over, and Gohan let out a small snicker, and a big smile. In fact everybody was smiling to see the union of father and son.  
  
"Remember, Goku and Gohan, only 24 hours. Or one full day to put it your terms Goku," Baba said. Goku blushed Vegeta let out a small laugh, but Bulma shined her frying pan so Vegeta could see, and his mouth went shut.  
"Hello, I'd like to sign up for the World Martial Arts Tournament," Allison said to the man at the registration desk.  
  
"Oh, another for the Junior Division," the man responded.  
  
"What in god-I mean, what in Dende's name is that?"  
  
"It's for all the competitors under 15."  
  
"But I'm 18. Can't you tell by my height?" The man in the orange suit scratched his chin, and looked over her for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, you do look it, but I'm still not convinced!"  
  
"How about I prove it with my power?" Allison wanted an opportunity to test her power in the DBZ world.  
  
"Okay. Try to break these bricks with one hand." The man took out four bricks stacked upon each other. Allison knew that was from DragonBall episode 4, Oolong the terrible. She smirked, and thought of something better than breaking them with one finger.  
  
"I can break them by just taping them," and before he had time to say, "Yeah, and next you're gonna say that you beat Cell!" Instead, his eyes were wide open, and Allison smiled, because she knew that her power was limitless.  
  
"What-your-name?" The orange man had a bit of a hard time speaking.  
  
"Allison Bass," and she walked off to the place where the preliminary rounds were taking place.  
"Hey everybody watch out, Android Eighteen is here!" Goku blurted out, as he finally spotted her.  
  
"Yeah, everybody run," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Please don't tell me she's still terrorizing the earth!"  
  
"Spare me."  
  
"Uh, I kinda married her," Kuririn said. "And we had a kid, we named Marron." He showed his best friend his daughter.  
  
"Ooooooooooh. But how can Androids have babies?" Everybody sweatdropped, including Gohan.  
  
"Well, when Dr. Gero created 18, he originally used a human body," he Kuririn said, a tint of anger in his voice.  
"Oh no! It's that goof Mr. Satan," Allison and Gohan said at the same time, as a plane started to fly in. They both turned to see each other, and Allison gasped.  
  
"Hey Gohan, is there pretty tall girl with short curlyish black hair in front of you who just gasped," she said with her telepathic link.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Because that's me!" Gohan also gasped, and said, "Allison?" At the same time she said, "Gohan?" The others turned around to see who she was. "Don't tell them just yet!" And with that thought, she ran off to the preliminaries.  
"Who was it?" Goku asked his son.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he lied. Suddenly, Mr. Satan's Plane flew in. Out came him, and girl with short black hair (she decided to cut it on her own) who obviously was his daughter, Videl.  
  
"Videl, what will you do if you have to fight your dad?" A nosy announcer asked.  
  
"I don't know, throw a punch," she responded with not much care. Gohan groaned, but then looked at the girl, and it was love at first sight. He knew that Allison liked him, and she had seen him many times before, but this was the first he'd seen her, and he liked that daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl. She didn't realize she was stronger than her father. Gohan might feel guilty beating him.  
  
"You like her," Kuririn said to Gohan.  
  
"No I don't," Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't deny it. You're the one staring at her for 10 minutes straight." Gohan suddenly blinked, and realized what he was doing. Kuririn was right. Gohan blushed as he realized everybody was staring at him.  
  
"C'mon, let's get signed up before the registration desk closes," Yamcha said, and the guys hurried off to the registration desk.  
  
"Names please," the man there said.  
  
"Tien."  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
"Kuririn."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Ma Junior." The orange man looked at them, and said, "didn't you two blow up the ring last time?"  
  
"Yes," Goku and Piccolo said. Vegeta looked a little jelous, as he scowled at the Namek.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"I'm sorry, little boy, but you have to be at least 15 to be in the adult competition." Gohan got a little angry, being called a little boy, because technically, he was 18 years old.  
  
"Look, my son is 18 years old, here's his birth certificate," Chi-Chi said, taking out a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but that could have easily been-"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T LET MY SON COMPETE, I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS!" She grabbed hold of the poor man, and she let go when he smartly agreed. Though, Trunks and Goten got annoyed when they had to compete in the juniors.  
  
"Aw man!" They both said. "We'll find a way, I've got an idea," Trunks whispered to Goten.  
  
"Kids, you can't tell what age they are anymore. Like that girl who was just over here, and broke a pile of bricks," the man in the orange suit said.  
  
Everybody gasped, except Gohan who simply smirked, and thought "Allison, I didn't know you were that strong."  
  
"Well, in here, I'm invincible!" She responded proudly.  
The preliminaries. Uh-oh. Remember the whole list of stuff that was supposed to be destroyed. The cameras, the machine, and oh yeah, the speaking ability of many.  
  
The fighters walked toward the preliminary round area, as the others wished them good luck.  
  
"Quiet please!" Said a man with a megaphone. "Thank you. This year, for the preliminaries, we have new punching machine, where you will punch, and a score will show up on a screen. The people with the top 16 scores will be entered in the tournament."  
  
"They changed it from the old days," Goku whispered.  
  
"Though, as following the rules, the current World Champion, Mr. Satan, is automatically entered, and if you do the math, that leaves 15 spots."  
  
"It must be a new rule, not that the former world champion automatically gets entered, but Mr. Satan. When Jackie Chun won the 21st, I don't remember him getting in automatically when the 22nd came around." Kuririn whispered. Snickers could be heard from all around.  
  
"Hey Gohan, the problem would be 16-1, right?" Goku whispered to his son, and he smacked his head, and smoothed it over his face.  
  
"How long did it take you to figure that out?" He hissed.  
  
"Oh, about 10 minutes." Sweatdrops from everyone.  
  
"But just for the heck of it, Mr. Satan will test the punching machines himself. So, with no further delay, I give you the World Martial Art champion, HERCULE!" Out of the entrance came the familiar big oaf with the bad afro.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" He yelled. Screams and cheers were heard from everyone except the z-gang, and Videl ("It's only my dad," she thought. Gohan gazed at her, but quickly stopped when Kuririn started to snicker).  
  
"Who wants this?" Mr. Satan raised the championship belt, and more screams erupted. Camera flashes everywhere.  
  
"Argh, I can't stand this!" Piccolo exclaimed. His eyes flashed red for a second, and all the cameras around, right down to the disposables in the gift shop, blew up.  
Number 1: The cameras  
"I see Piccolo hasn't changed a bit," Gohan chortled. Hercule seemed annoyed that nobody could see him win (or so he thought) on TV, or get any pose posters. He sighed and walked over to the punching machine.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"YEAH!" He pulled back his fist and made his strongest punch. The number 137 appeared on the screen.  
  
"And Mr. Satan has gotten a remarkable score of 137!" The guy with the megaphone said. More screams and yells erupted.  
  
"Try to at least to break one hundred, so we can have a decent fight," Hercule said casually as, he walked off. The cheers finally settled down.  
  
"Now, everybody walk up here and pick a number. When the number you chose is called, you will come up here to try out the punching machine."  
  
All the fighters walked up to pick their numbers. Ma Junior (Piccolo) got 47. Yamcha, 38. Tien picked 23. Gohan got 40. Allison chose 11. Kuririn had gotten 27. Videl had chosen 62. 36, was Goku's number. Vegeta's was 10. And funny enough, 18's number was 18.  
  
"Today, we will go in backwards order, because we feel like it," the announcer said.  
  
"And for anyone entering the junior competition, come over here," a man with a mustache said, beckoning all the kids over to him. Trunks and Goten reluctantly slumped over to the man. One of the older boys with blonde hair spits down at Trunks. He is about to launch at him, but Goten holds him back, shaking his head.  
  
"Those pipsqueaks shouldn't be competing," the blonde boy whispered another boy with black hair, who appeared to be his brother.  
  
"Yeah, I could take both of them down in a snap," he snorted, and spit down on Goten. Goten looked up at the other boy, and shot him a cold glare, but it quickly turned into a smile, and said, "You should watch where you're spiting." He turned around, and Trunks stuck his tongue out at the boys. The one with blonde hair was about to attack him, but his brother pulled him back. "Save some for the ring, Idassa," he said to his older brother.  
  
"Yeah, I should embarrass the kid in the ring, where everybody can see him, Ikose."  
  
"Exactly." Little did they know, Goten was second son of Goku, the former world champion, who's first son really defeated Cell, had been saving the world since he was 11, and reached the finals of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament at 12, and Trunks was son of Vegeta, who was someone you didn't want to mess with, was a former villain (from the alien attack), and was second in power next to Goku (I pray he's not reading this. *Voice from behind* Oh yes I am! Hey! Who typed that? The prince of all saiyans. *Looks behind* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait, just lemme finish this chapter, a good part with you is coming up *Vegeta grunts* Okay, but no more remarks about Kakkarot being stronger than me). Heheheheh. GET ON WITH IT!!!  
"Number 62 next!" The announcer said. Videl walked up, and sighed. Kuririn snickered.  
  
She punches the machine and 142 pops up on the screen.  
  
"That's impossible!" The man said. Videl glares at him, and them shuts up as he realizes its Videl. When she walks away, her eyes are in awe as she sees she's really stronger than her dad.  
  
"C'mon, go talk to her," Goku said to his son, pushing him toward Videl.  
  
"Hi," he said shyly. "My name's Gohan, you must be Videl, Hercule's daughter. Who else could score higher than him?" She blushes.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been training a bit. But I can't believe I'm stronger than my dad!"  
  
"Nah, it's believable. I always thought he was a bit of jerk. Come to think of it, I'm actually stronger than my dad."  
  
"Well, my dad can really be a jerk, but it's not the same about you being stronger than your dad. It's not like he saved world." A smile spread across Gohan's face.  
  
"That's what you think he thought." Allison was around the corner, spying on them. She did not like this, but suddenly remembered that if Videl never marries Gohan, one of her fave characters, Pan, would never exist. She sighed, and walked away.  
  
"So anyway, how old are you?" Videl asked the demi-saiyan.  
  
"18. I've been dead for seven years." Videl gawked at this, and said to him, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Next you're gonna tell me you beat cell single handedly!" This time, Gohan couldn't hold it in. He laughed and laughed. He literally did beat Cell "single-handedly."  
  
"What's so funny?" Videl demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Gohan said.  
  
"Number 47!" the announcer called. The owner of this number was none other than, disguised as Ma Junior, Piccolo. When he walked up, Videl saw him and laughed.  
  
"Now what's so funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Look at that guy over there! He looks like a freak. What is he sick or something? I mean, he's green! Bet he's from Mars." Without looking, Gohan knew exactly who it was. He was VERY offended by this, and would've attacked Videl, if he didn't like her.  
  
"First of all, he always looks that way. And second of all, he's from Namek, NOT MARS!"  
  
"Sheesh, it's not like he's your best friend or anything."  
  
"Yeah, he actually happens to be, and since he has super-sonic hearing, he heard everything you just said. Piccolo smirked at this remark, and punched the machine, a little hard, and 203 was the score. The man looked in disbelief, and wrote the number down, still looking at Piccolo. The man realized Piccolo was the green guy at the Cell Games. Gohan cheerfully walked away, as Videl stood with her mouth open in awe.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," he greeted his long-time friend.  
  
"Nice cover-up back there, kid," the old Namek responded. "But still, it's obvious you like her."  
  
"Shut up!" Gohan blushed as Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Number 40!"  
  
"Isn't that your number, Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Gohan walked up to the punching machine. Videl was watching. He felt like impressing her, and punched. Luckily, right before it hit, he remember restraining, and tried to as much as possible to restrain.  
  
"T-t-two hundred eight????" The man looked with even wider eyes than he had with Piccolo. Gohan casually walked over to Videl, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Wow," she breathed.  
  
"Number 38!" Yamcha walked up to the punching machine.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha's up!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"You know that guy? He's a famous baseball player," Videl asked to Gohan. Gohan looked at her with a strange face, trying to remember when Yamcha was a baseball player, but then remembered that when he was with Piccolo, Bulma had gathered the other Z-Fighters to train at Kami's and Yamcha had been playing baseball all those years.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"O-one hundred sixty three???"  
  
"Number 36!" Goku walked up this time.  
  
"That's my dad!" Videl turned her toward the man with the strange hair-do. Goku aimed at the machine, and tried to restrain.  
  
"One-hun-dred-nine-ty-three." Syllable by syllable.  
  
The others walked up when their numbers were called. Tien got a 185. On Kuririn's turn, he got 176. When 18 was called, she got a 999. The man there claimed it was broken, so after a small talk with her husband, and punched again, restraining more this time. It may have been a restraint, but I'm sure she was the only one there with a score of 306.  
  
On Allison's turn, she wanted to get the highest score yet. So 435 was here number. But little did she know a score so high, it wasn't even a number, was about to be made  
  
(See? The good part with you is next. Fine. I won't kill you. But as long as I beat Kakkarot when I fight him. We'll see *Powers up ki blast* I'M WARNING YOU!) Uh, back to the story!  
  
"Number 10!" Vegeta walks up.  
  
"Oh no," Gohan groans "It's Vegeta."  
  
"What wrong with him?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Well, remember that attack with the aliens 13 years ago?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, he was one of the aliens. But he's not THAT bad anymore."  
  
"Elaborate!" Videl demanded.  
  
"Well, you see, he fought my dad and lost (DO WE HAVE TO BE REMINDED OF THAT???) but he let him go (See? I was nice *Gohanlover turns around and sees Goku* so that's why the fridge was empty.). Now he has developed a grudge against my dad. But Vegeta is second in Goku's power (WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING KAKKAROT IS SRONGER??? Vegeta! It's only the truth. No, no I'll change it). But Vegeta is really stronger than Goku (: P. Hey! That's not really the truth.) But Vegeta is equal in power to Goku, but since a recent transformation in other, he's stronger, (GIRL! YOU WILL STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! You didn't let me finish) but I heard Vegeta talking about a secret weapon, which could lead to his demise. (: P. I really think that you should cha- *suddenly, Gohan flies through the wall* FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M GONNA SAY, DANMMIT! *Gohanlover faints at the sight of her favorite character*. Dad, you'll have to read her mind, and tell me what to type)  
  
Videl yet again gawks at Gohan. They watch as Vegeta punches.  
  
"Stand aside!" The man does, but before he can say, "Huh?" Vegeta destroys the machine.  
Number 2: The punching machine  
All the people, except the z-fighters (Allison kept missing the episode Camera Shy) lose their ability to speak temporarily.  
Number 3: Oh yeah, the speaking ability of many  
"I-guess-that's-a-pass," the orange man stammered.  
  
All the z-fighters slapped their foreheads.  
  
"I guess Vegeta doesn't like to restrain," Goku said stupidly. Vegeta smirked at his work.  
  
"And to think, none of us were even trying," Gohan said. Videl's eyes widened like mad, and just tried to think how much stronger someone could get. She moved a tiny bit over from Gohan.  
*Gohanlover wakes up, and the z-fighters leave* Huh? Oh, musta' been a dream. But then again, how could I be writing this? OMIGOD, GOKU READ MY MIND, AND GOHAN TYED!!!!!!!!!!! I thought that was a one time technique. It's only been used in the Ginyu Saga. Cool!  
  
Anyway, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have finally finished this chapter. In case you were wondering, Allison in none other than ME! But I will show her true color in fanfiction in a yet to come story, after I finish One Difference.  
  
Wait, I forgot the end suspense stuff *clears throat* So now it has become official! For those of you really good readers, you may have noticed that in the end of the last chapter, Vegeta mentioned a secret weapon. What is this weapon? How will it affect the outcome of when Goku and Vegeta battle? What did Gohan mean by "new transformation"? And why did FUNimation make Krillin say, Mundo Cool, and bro, change (this just in from the only official dragonballgt website) Paresu to Valese??? That's not even English! They could have at least made it Paris. And have you heard the new GT theme song? It's worse than how they replaced Cha-la-head-cha-la, with Rokc the Dragon. I liked that, don don donna nanna don don don don danna. Sorry, just got pissed off when I saw the New Official DragonBall GT fan site. Ahem, the first three question shall be answered in a future chapter of ONE DIFFERENCE!!! 


End file.
